With the development of intelligent network technologies and broadband technologies, a broadband data intelligent network has emerged. The broadband data intelligent network is able to provide abundant services to users, for instance, a broadband network surfing service, a portal service etc.
FIG. 1 illustrates a basic architecture of the existing broadband data intelligent network. It is shown in FIG. 1 that the broadband data intelligent network includes an Integrated Service Control Center (ISCC), a Broadband Service Access Device (BRAS), a portal server and a database, wherein, the BRAS is connected to the ISCC and the portal server simultaneously, while the portal server is connected with the database. In this case, the BRAS serves to build up a data link between a user client and the portal server, and the ISCC functions equivalent to a service control point of an intelligent network and serves to control authentication, accounting and authorization, and the database serves to save the data used by the portal server.
A small window is set on the user's human-computer interaction interface of an existing client, for instance, a small window set on a computer desktop. In the small window, the access information of the user is displayed, for instance, the information may include the network surfing time and the name of the accessed user. And in the small window, there are also some operating buttons for the user to log in or log off the broadband data network, i.e., the log-in and log-off buttons, with which the user can control his usage of the data service.
A timed handshaking mechanism between the portal server and the small window is generally adopted in the existing technical scheme so that the portal server is able to know the on-line status of the user, i.e., whether the user is on-line or off-line currently. When the user is unable to use the data service due to abnormal interruption of the network, since the timing small window of the browser is unable to send a handshaking message, the portal server can set the on-line status of the user as off-line and send an off-line message to the BRAS, when it detects that handshaking is overtime, so as to avoid the case that the user is unable to use the data service due to network interruption, but accounting of the user continues.
However, since the existing small window is based on browsers, the handshaking mechanism between the small window and the portal server is achieved with a heart beating function of the browser as well. But the small window at the client is often shut on the computer desktop or replaced by other pages due to abnormal operations of the browser, and therefore becomes invisible. In this case, the user is unable to get off-line actively. If the user hopes to get off-line actively, he has to log in the portal server again and pass the authentication. Only after the small window appears once more, the user is able to click the log off button to cut off his connection with the broadband network actively. It is obvious that in this case, the user will encounter much inconvenience.
Additionally, the existing clients adopt cookies to save data in order to save user information and the information for interaction with the server. And it is known that the users are able to access these cookie files without difficulty, therefore, these important data might be deleted accidentally by the user or deleted or modified by network hikers, which badly affects the security of the users in using the data service.
Moreover, the existing portal server adopts some intrinsic mechanisms of the browser to ensure that with each client, only one user is able to log in the portal server, but this kind of processing is complicated and its functions are not stable. And in the case that there are many versions of browsers, errors may occur in processing of the portal server.
And what's more, the existing small window displayed by the broadband data intelligent network is unable to support cluster services, which constrains the applications of the existing method in the steady popularization of the cluster service.